


Calia, Ankai'a

by implication_realization



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dai Bendu (Star Wars), Fanart, Music, Singing, audio length: one minute, but like, fan music, lullaby, score available, spite lullaby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/implication_realization/pseuds/implication_realization
Summary: A recording of a lullaby in Dai Bendu. Text from the dia bendu blog, setting by myself(now with a surprise part two, a lullaby from my childhood. i need to get a life)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Calia, Ankai'a](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/748083) by dai bendu conlang creators. 



> This lullaby was written by the dai bendu peeps and can be found on the blog (english translation also sourced from the blog). I modified the text slightly, adding the words “pik kodel” to the third line to match the metric structure I was going for (two five-measure phrases followed by two four-measure phrases). The music is in the major hexatonic mode (omitting the 7th scale degree). I also linked to the score. Kewanah nev kewanyth kat nevi jedi :)
> 
> An update: The dai bendu text used here is no longer grammatically correct. Luckily for me, the updated version (which can also be found on the blog) doesn't require any major changes to the music! I won't re-record the song but I have updated the score to reflect the new text.

# Calia, Ankai’a

Performance of an original setting:

If the embedded audio player doesn’t work:

[ [link to mp3] ](https://archive.org/details/calia.final)

Here's the score:

[ [link to score] ](https://archive.org/details/calia-ankaia-setting)

Dai Bendu text:  
Calia, ankai’a,  
Oola pik nepa nevi talel  
Padeji qaal keelak Anohrahel [pik kodel]  
Tikab Anohrahel pik kodel, tikab Anohrahel pik kodel

Translation:  
Sleep, (my) darling  
Listen to the stars above  
They will guide you home [to us]  
Back home to us, back home to us


	2. Lucalia'yth Forpai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The original text and melody for this short lullaby were written by my mother, who is not a musician but nonetheless found herself needing to sing children to sleep. Here I have translated and sung it for some reason. Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to controlofchaos for unwittingly helping me with the translation :)

# Lucalia’yth Forpai

a translation and performance

If the embedded audio player doesn’t work:

[ [link to mp3] ](https://archive.org/details/lucalia-final)

Original text:  
Sleepy time, sleepy time,  
My little baby, it’s your sleepy time.  
Sleepy time, sleepy time,  
My little baby, it’s time to go to sleep.

Translation:*  
Lucalia'yth forpai, lucalia'yth forpai,  
Ibli paqor, enoah lucalia'yth forpai.  
Lucalia'yth forpai, lucalia'yth forpai,  
Ibli paqor, forpai enoah naa calia.

time=forpai  
ibli=little  
paqor=child  
naa=to go  
calia=to sleep  
enoah=it is  
Lucalia'yth=sleepy

*I have omitted possessive markers largely because the syllables work better this way. To my understanding, the translation is grammatically acceptable in dai bendu, but I’m not gonna promise anything.


End file.
